


Two Hearts

by zebraljb



Series: Zebraljb's Sebwin Stories [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Eggsy Unwin as Galahad, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Sebastian works as a tailor, Sebwin, Surrogate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy Unwin and his husband Sebastian both work at Kingsman...Eggsy as Agent Galahad, and Sebastian as a tailor who helps to create his husband's bulletproof armor. They've been married for two years and trying for a baby...finally things seem to be falling into place.It's scary as hell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gloomy Days Turned Into Hopeful Tomorrows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250760) by [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed). 



> As always, Sebastian is fancast as the beautiful Richard Madden.

TWO HEARTS

Sebastian awakens to the soft press of lips at the base of his spine. They slowly start to work their way upwards, warm tongue flicking around each and every vertebrae. “Mmm,” he moans into his pillow, hips unconsciously canting up a bit as his cock hardens and rubs against the mattress. “Morning.”

“Good morning, gorgeous.” Eggsy’s mouth continues its journey up his back. “I have to leave in ninety minutes…I’d really like to make love to you before I go.”

“You will nae hear me complaining,” Seb says into the pillowcase.

He feels Eggsy’s grin against his skin. “Good.”

Eggsy’s morning stubble scrapes over his back but he doesn’t mind. It’s a welcome contrast to the sweet gentleness of his mouth. He finally makes his way to the base of Seb’s neck, where he swirls his tongue before biting down. Seb whimpers and Eggsy chuckles. He then begins to work his way back down again, hands trailing up and down Seb’s sides. Those hands then slide down to move the sheet out of the way, revealing Seb’s naked body. “See something ye like?” Seb mumbles as Eggsy gets off the bed.

“I see a lot that I like.” He gets the lube from the nightstand and puts it within reach. “But I’m going to focus on one part in particular right now.” He crawls back between Seb’s legs, spreading them a bit and then palming his arse.

“God,” Seb groans as Eggsy’s fingers slowly spread him. “Fuck…Christ, Eggsy…” Seb gasps as Eggsy’s wicked tongue goes in for the kill.

Seb alternates between whining and panting as Eggsy’s evil fingers and tongue work in tandem to open him up and basically drive him crazy. By the time Eggsy finally slicks up his cock Seb is rubbing his own hard dick on the bed, precome causing the sheets to stick to the head. “Relax, babe. I have you.” He puts a hand on the small of Seb’s back to hold him down as he lines up and pushes inside. Seb shudders as Eggsy fills him, sighing as Eggsy bottoms out and lays over him for a moment. He reaches for Seb’s hands and links their fingers together, pushing himself up a bit as he does so. “I love you.” He pulls all the way out and slides back in.

“Oh, Eggsy…love ye…love ye so damn much…”

Eggsy’s breath is warm on the back of his neck but Seb doesn’t care. He barely notices. He focuses on the heat of Eggsy’s body against his, the push-slide of his cock in and out. Eggsy finally pulls Seb up onto his hands and knees, keeping his even pace but reaching for Seb’s cock. “Fuck, babe, you’re so hard for me.”

“Always,” Seb grunts.

Eggsy takes his time, using his hand and dick to slowly wreck Seb. By the time his orgasm hits Seb’s arms and legs can barely hold him up. He collapses onto his elbows, face buried in his pillowcase as Eggsy strokes his brain out through his cock. Only when Seb stops shuddering does Eggsy grab his hips and fuck him hard and fast. Seb moans happily as he feels Eggsy come inside of him. He then feels a gentle kiss to his shoulder. “My beautiful amazing Sebastian,” Eggsy coos in a whisper. He slowly pulls out and helps Seb to roll away from the mess.

“Mmm…wish I could wake up that way every morning.” Sebastian finally opens his eyes fully for the first time. Eggsy is leaning on one elbow and smiling down at him.

“I wouldn’t want to spoil you.”

“Too late.”

Eggsy kisses his forehead, his nose, and finally his lips. “Come on, Prince Charming. Let’s get cleaned up and then you can make me breakfast.”

“Oh, can I?”

“Yes you can. You have to get up, too.” Eggsy gives him a gentle poke in the side before rolling out of bed.

Seb lays in bed for a moment and just watches Eggsy walk around. God, he loves this man.

Seb manages to get himself together enough to join Eggsy in the shower without molesting him. He whips up a quick breakfast as Eggsy gets dressed, and he himself prepares for work while Eggsy eats. He likes when they’re able to go into work together. It’s what normal married couples do, and even if their life cannot possibly be described as normal, he’s going to grab those opportunities whenever he can.

They greet Andrew before heading to the fitting room. They stand in front of the mirror, silently studying one another. Seb has exactly an inch on Eggsy, which he knows his husband hates and he absolutely loves to rub in. He takes in Eggsy’s perfectly styled hair, his sexy green eyes, his perfect pink lips. “I love ye,” he says. He grabs Eggsy and kisses him, hands sliding down to cup the tight arse. “I want ye back safe, yeah? If something goes wrong I will take it out on your work dad and uncle, dinnae think I won’t.”

“I always come home safe.” Eggsy leans his forehead against Seb’s. “And I miss you so damn much when I’m gone. Be nice to Harry and Merlin.”

“Harry, yes. He’s my boss. But Merlin…”

“Merlin knows where all your bodies are buried, lad.” They turn to see Merlin striding into the room. “Is this the queue for the lift?”

Sebastian smiles at the man he’s known almost his entire life. He’d grown up living next to Merlin’s family, and when his mum told Merlin’s sister that she was afraid her son was being led down the wrong path by a sorry lot of young men, Merlin had plucked him out of Scotland and dropped him into the Kingsman tailor shop before Seb knew what was happening. He’d always been good with his hands, and the fine motor skills needed for sewing were just up his alley. He knows the truth about Kingsman and what they do; Merlin had told him all about it during their trip from Scotland to London. The life of a spy is exciting but he’d never once been interested in joining their ranks. He was perfectly happy working for the actual tailor shop, suiting them up in armor. And then one day Merlin introduced him to the young man he now calls husband and his life changed forever.

“Sorry, Merlin,” Seb says apologetically. “Just saying goodbye.”

“Well, dinnae let me stop ye,” Merlin says with a wink. “It’s been, what…two years? How long does the honeymoon actually last?”

“With this one? Forever,” Eggsy tells him, planting one last hard kiss on Seb’s mouth. “I love you. Merlin says this will be three days, four at the most.”

“And I trust him,” Seb says, glancing at Merlin. He hugs Eggsy hard and fierce and then forces himself to leave the room. “Be safe.”

“I will.”

“Love you,” Seb says, slowly closing the door.

Sebastian’s day proceeds rather quickly, which he’s thankful for. If he’s busy with fittings and measurements, he isn’t thinking about Eggsy and what he may or may not be getting himself into. He knows that if Eggsy really wanted to, he could probably get away with telling Seb details about his missions. He doesn’t want to, however, and Seb really doesn’t want to know. Eggsy says it’s just in case someone would find out about Seb and kidnap him to grill him for information. Seb secretly rolls his eyes about this but he loves the protective side of Eggsy’s nature. Seb doesn’t want to know because he just…doesn’t want to know. He doesn’t want to know if Eggsy’s infiltrating a secret arms deal, or making love to a mark to place a bug, or parkouring off buildings as the bad guys are shooting at him. He just doesn’t want to know. His husband is on a work trip and that is that.

Sebastian is so busy that he doesn’t notice the blinking light on his phone until he takes a break for tea around 2:30. He prepares the tea, brings a cup to Andrew, and then goes into an empty fitting room to check his messages.

“Mr. Unwin, this is Eloise at the CARE Clinic. I need you to give me a call at your convenience.” The woman rattles off a number and the message ends. Sebastian promptly drops his phone, picks it up, and stares at it. He then replays the message, jots down the number on the pad in his pocket, and drops his phone again.

Seb slowly walks to the door of the fitting room. “Andrew, I need to make a rather important call. Would it be a problem if I…”

“Go ahead, young man. We’re fine out here.”

“Thank ye.” Seb closes the door and slowly sits down on a chair. He takes exactly four deep breaths and dials the number. “Hello, this is Sebastian Unwin…I’m returning a call to Eloise?” He waits a moment for her to come on the line, fidgeting the entire time. “Eloise, it’s Sebastian Unwin.”

“Mr. Unwin, good afternoon. I just wanted to tell you I spoke with Andrea today.”

Seb closes his eyes, free hand digging into the side of his chair. “I see.”

“Congratulations, Mr. Unwin. You and your husband are going to be fathers.”


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Sebastian pulls his phone away, stares at it in shock, then brings it back to his ear. “I beg your pardon?”

“Andrea is pregnant…the procedure was a success. She’s six weeks along.”

Sebastian presses a fist to his eye. “Six weeks?”

“Yes. Are you all right?”

“Y-yes, thank you. What do we need to do?”

“She has your number, so I’m sure she’ll be in touch regarding her first appointment and sonogram. You’ll just have to wait for that.”

“Of course. Th-thank you, Eloise.”

“You’re welcome, Mr. Unwin.”

Seb puts his phone into his pocket and begins to pace the length and width of the fitting room. Fathers. Their surrogate is pregnant. They’ve been trying for six months, and now it’s finally worked. They’d fertilized her eggs with both their sperm, but it doesn’t matter who the actual biological father is. Andrea is having a baby, and the baby will come home with them.

Because they’re going to be fathers.

Sebastian wanders back out into the shop in a daze. Andrew looks up and does a double-take. “Sebastian, my boy. Are you quite all right?”

“Y-yes, thank you,” Sebastian mumbles. He realizes he absolutely cannot tell ANYONE until he speaks with Eggsy…which isn’t going to happen for at least three days. Eggsy never comes back early. “I’ve just gotten some news…bit of a shock.”

“Nothing bad, I hope.”

“No, not at all. Andrew, could I…”

“Go on home, Sebastian,” Andrew says with a kind smile. “And if you need anything, let me know.”

“Thank you,” Seb says faintly. 

Sebastian has no clue how he makes it home. He doesn’t remember getting into a cab in front of the shop, or getting out at their house. He doesn’t remember going inside…he simply seems to wake up once he’s in their foyer. He looks around, trying to imagine a little boy or girl running through the halls. Thankfully their house isn’t half as fussy as Harry and Merlin’s; there are far too many breakable things there. This house is perfect for children, they’ve always said so. And they’ve talked a lot about this particular topic. What might happen to Eggsy in the field. What might happen to either one of them. What they would do regarding Sebastian’s work schedule and the need for childcare. But in the end, they decide it’s worth it. They want a little bit of immortality with Eggsy’s jaw or Sebastian’s eyes.

He slowly plods upstairs and goes into the guest bedroom. It’s not too small, but not too large. Perfect for a nursery, but equally perfect for a teenager’s bedroom. Sebastian slowly sits down on the edge of the bed. A teenager. He will be the father of a teenager. When their child turns sixteen, he will be 44 and Eggsy will be 51. And they’ll have a teenager.

“Christ.” Sebastian buries his face in his hands. He wishes more than anything that he could talk to Eggsy, hear his husband’s calm voice telling him it will be all right. Harry has said more than once that marriage to Sebastian has settled Eggsy, made him more logical, more patient. Seb could definitely use that logic and patience right about now.

Instead he calls the one person who can help to settle his nerves. “Hello, lad.”

“Merlin.” Sebastian closes his eyes. “I’m having a bit of a crisis.”

“Oh? Did my husband come down and order another suit? Is he throwing a tantrum in the fitting room again? I will take my hand to his arse if he is.”

“Okay, Merlin, think that’s perhaps a bit too much information,” Sebastian says with a smile. “No, Harry has nae been near the shop except to enter and exit, I promise.”

“Good. Because I plan on ordering him a new summer suit for his birthday, and if he goes ahead and gets one on his own, it will nae end well for him,” Merlin grumbles. “What can I do for ye?”

“Do ye think I’m responsible?”

“Did someone tell ye otherwise?”

“No,” Seb sighs. “Just me…I’m telling myself that.”

“Lad, when I brought ye down to London those years ago, it was nae because ye were making reckless decisions. It was because your mam was worried about the crew ye were hanging with. She did nae want you to be residual damage after they did something stupid. Ye have always been intelligent, thoughtful, slow to anger, slow to act. Ye are completely responsible, and I am proud of ye.”

“Thank ye, Merlin.” Sebastian starts to relax.

“Does this have anything to do about the baby-making ye think no one knows about?”

“Merlin!” Seb gasps. “How did ye…”

“Because I am Merlin, lad, and because I had to release your medical records to the clinic, remember? Dinnae worry. It is all safe with me…no one will know what you’ve been doing.”

“Thank you,” Seb says again. 

Sebastian hangs up and sighs. How is he going to make it through three or four days until he can talk to Eggsy, tell him the good news? He looks around the room and frowns. An idea suddenly hits him and he slowly stands up. He knows EXACTLY how he’ll be spending that time.

Eggsy exhaustedly digs out his keys and unlocks the front door of their house. It’s almost dinnertime, and Sebastian knows he’s almost home, but Eggsy refuses to allow him to unlock the door. They never know who knows what about Kingsman, and Eggsy absolutely will not take any chances when it comes to the safety of his beloved husband. Sebastian is the best thing that’s ever happened to him, and if he guards him like a princess in a tower and Sebastian doesn’t like it, oh well. He can deal with it.

“M’home,” Eggsy calls, hanging his coat up and inhaling. He smells chicken and broccoli, egg rolls, and wonton soup, and sighs happily. His favorite Chinese food. “Babe?”

“Eggsy.” Sebastian comes barreling down the hall from the kitchen and throws himself into Eggsy’s arms. “I missed ye.” He kisses Eggsy long and hard.

“I missed you, too, babe.” Eggsy welcomes the kisses and gives a few of his own.

“How was your trip? Everything go well?” Sebastian’s hands wander as he asks, and Eggsy hears the unspoken question. _Are you all right? Did you get hurt?_

“Everything was aces. In, out, done.” Eggsy’s eyebrows raise as he’s pushed against the front door. “How is everything here?”

“Fine.” Sebastian drops to his knees and makes short work of Eggsy’s belt, button, and zip. He slides his hand into the slot at the front of Eggsy’s pants.

“Holy fuck, Seb.” Eggsy groans and lets his head fall back. His dick wasn’t hard when he walked in the door, but under the care of Sebastian’s clever hands and mouth he’s soon dripping and throbbing. “What the hell?”

“Missed ye,” Seb mumbles, licking a line from the head of Eggsy’s dick to his balls. He sucks each one into his mouth as he continues to stroke him. “Wanted to show ye how much.”

“Sweet Jesus,” Eggsy gasps, hand fisting in his husband’s hair. He looks down at Sebastian and watches the way the soft lips stretch around his cock, the way the blue eyes go hooded and dark. It doesn’t take long for him to spurt onto Sebastian’s tongue.

Sebastian takes all he has to give, licks his lips, and demurely rises to his feet. He carefully tucks Eggsy back into his trousers but doesn’t bother with the belt. “Welcome home,” he murmurs, kissing Eggsy and allowing him to taste himself on Seb’s lips.

“Think I might go out and come back in again,” Eggsy says, his mind still reeling. “Fuck, Seb.”

Sebastian gives him a winning smile. “I like to keep ye on your toes. Why don’t ye go up and change…dinner is ready whenever you are.”

“Okay,” Eggsy says, stumbling to the stairs.

“Oh.” Sebastian snaps his finger. “I’m going through my clothes…sending some things off to the charity shop. Could ye get that suitcase out of the guest closet? I’d like to get something new, but I think someone could get use out of that old one. I can use it to take the clothes over.”

“Sure.” Eggsy leans over the railing for one more kiss before plodding up the stairs. 

He’s still tired but his heart is racing after Sebastian’s enthusiastic welcome. He hopes their passion for one another never wanes. He’s heard it can happen as a couple progresses through years of marriage, although Harry and Merlin have been together for almost as long as he’s been alive and Harry has told him more than once that the fire has not cooled in their bedroom. A fact Eggsy really didn’t need to know.

Eggsy opens the door to the guest bedroom and turns on the light. He freezes as he sees the room is completely empty. No bed, no chairs, no chest, no tables. The only thing in the room is an old wooden rocking chair with an enormous stuffed bear sitting on it. He opens his mouth to yell to Sebastian, warn him that they’ve been robbed, but at the same time he realizes that’s ridiculous he notices a note pinned to the bear’s chest. He slowly walks over and unpins it.

“Dear Dad,” he reads aloud, and his heart thuds to a stop. Eggsy swallows hard. “I’m barely the size of a pea, but my heart is already beating and full of love for you and Daddy. I can’t wait to hear your voice, hear you sing me lullabies. Can’t wait to see your pretty eyes, your beautiful smile. Can’t wait for you to hold me and rock me to sleep. Can’t wait to meet the best dad ever.” Tears stream down his face and he chokes on a sob.

“I found out the day ye left.” He whirls around to find Sebastian leaning in the doorway, cheeks also wet with tears. “It’s been driving me crazy not being able to tell ye.”

“So…we…she…she’s pregnant?” Eggsy manages. Seb nods and smiles through his tears. “Fuck, Seb. She’s pregnant. We’re gonna…” Suddenly the room swims and he stumbles back a few steps. Sebastian is across the room like a shot, pulling Eggsy into his arms. “We’re gonna have a baby.”

“Aye.” Sebastian buries his face in Eggsy’s shoulder and sobs. “We’re having a baby…we’re gonna be dads.”

“Fuck, Seb.” Eggsy crumples to the floor, taking Sebastian with him. They just hold each other for a long moment, gently rocking back and forth. Sebastian fists his hand in Eggsy’s suit coat, and Eggsy’s hand continues to pet through his husband’s hair. “I hope it looks just like you,” he finally manages, pulling back to wipe the tears from Sebastian’s face. “Gorgeous eyes, beautiful curls…fluffy pillow…”

“Don’t say it,” Sebastian growls. “Do ye really want our daughter to have fluffy pillow lips? Ye always say they make ye want to kiss me.”

“You’re right. Our daughter…” Eggsy stops in the middle of his sentence. Their daughter. They could have a daughter. Or a son. A little boy toddling after them, playing footie or coming home covered in mud. “Oh, Seb. I love you so fucking much.”

“I love ye, too, Eggsy.” He lays his head on Eggsy’s shoulder.

Eggsy looks around the room. “Love what you’ve done with the place.”

Seb giggles a bit. “Had the extra time, figured I should start on the nursery. Found this chair at an antique store and fell in love with it.”

“It is nice,” Eggsy agrees. He looks at the walls. “We’ll need to decide how to decorate.”

“How would you feel about dinosaurs for a boy?” Seb says almost shyly. “I always liked dinosaurs.”

“Me, too,” Eggsy says with a nod. “Butterflies for a girl.”

“Yes!” Seb exclaims. “Harry will go ballistic.”

“Christ…can’t wait to tell them.” Eggsy knows Harry will be pleased but calm. Merlin is the one who will truly be excited. He loves children.

“Been reading up a bit…we probably shouldn’t say too much until the third month,” Sebastian tells him. “It’s like the hurdle to get over.”

“My man is so smart.” Eggsy kisses his nose. “How did you find out?”

“Eloise called from the clinic. I texted Andrea and asked her not to contact you. We can call her now, if ye like.”

“YES, Sebastian!” Eggsy jumps to his feet and yanks Seb up as well. He pulls his husband into his arms, dips him down, and kisses him. “I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you, Dad.” Sebastian kisses him and struggles to stand back up. “Let’s give her a call.”


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

“Fuck, I’m sweating.” Eggsy wipes at his forehead as they walk down the pavement.

“Eggsy, you’re nae even the one having the baby.” Seb can’t help but giggle at his husband. 

“I know, it’s just…it’s like I’m meeting it for the first time, you know?” Eggsy takes Seb’s hand and kisses it. “I’m nervous.”

“It will be fine. I’m sure your son or daughter will love ye no matter what,” Sebastian promises as he opens the door of the doctor’s office.

Andrea is ten weeks along and the doctor feels they should be able to get a clear heartbeat. Sebastian was able to come to her first appointment but Eggsy was unfortunately called into the field. She’s told them they are welcome any time she has to visit the doctor, because she wants them to know exactly what’s going on at all times with the pregnancy. She has two children of her own and this is her second surrogacy, so she knows what she’s doing.

“Eggsy! So good to see you.” A blond little pixie of a woman stands up in the waiting room. She hugs him tight, then turns to Sebastian. “Seb.”

“Hello, Andrea.” 

“Congratulations, Dad!” Andrea beams up at Eggsy. Her voice is thick with a Welsh accent, and Sebastian secretly loves that they will have an ‘international’ baby, no matter who the actual biological father is. 

“Thanks.” He looks down at her flat stomach. 

“There’s something in there, I promise,” she says with a laugh. 

About twenty minutes later they’re called back to the exam room. As soon as they sit in the chairs by the wall Eggsy clutches at Sebastian’s hand. Sebastian’s eyebrows raise as he looks at his husband. He’s never seen Eggsy this anxious…it’s actually quite adorable. “Good morning, everyone.” A tall red-haired woman enters the room, trailed by a smaller woman. “I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Dr. Stone.” She shakes Eggsy’s hand.

“Eggsy Unwin,” he manages.

“Hello, Mr. Unwin…and Mr. Unwin.” She winks at Sebastian. “Andrea…how are we feeling?”

“A little tender.” Andrea motions to her chest. “Been keeping things down better though.”

“Excellent. Are you comfortable having them in the room for your exam?” She motions to Seb and Eggsy.

“Yes…I have no shame,” Andrea says with a laugh. 

Seb and Eggsy politely look away as the doctor speaks with Andrea about her body and how she’s feeling, and even when she does most of the exam. “All right, then…let’s see what we can see…and hear,” the doctor says, waving the men a bit closer. The nurse prepares everything for the sonogram and Andrea hisses as the gel hits her skin.

“What are we looking for?” Eggsy murmurs to Seb as they stare at the monitor.

“I have no clue,” Sebastian admits, and Andrea chuckles.

“Keep still, Mom,” the doctor admonishes lightly. “Ah…there we go…that’s Mom’s heartbeat…” They listen to the steady thud of Andrea’s heart. “And here is…baby.” 

Sebastian’s not sure what he’s looking at on the screen, but he doesn’t care. All he cares about is the happy little whoosh of his baby’s heartbeat. “Seb…” Eggsy says in a choked voice. His hands clutch Seb’s in a death grip but Sebastian doesn’t even feel it.

“I know, love.” Sebastian kisses his cheek.

“Well, it sounds like…” The doctor pauses and Sebastian’s heart stops.

“What? It sounds like what?” Eggsy asks frantically. Even Andrea is frowning.

“One moment.” Dr. Stone swirls the pad over Andrea’s stomach. A smile slowly crosses her face. “Yes. Here’s a heartbeat.”

“Thank Christ,” Eggsy whispers, kissing the side of Seb’s head. Sebastian squeezes Andrea’s hand.

“And HERE’S a heartbeat.” Dr. Stone moves the pad to the other side. Andrea stares up at her in surprise.

“Wh-what does that mean?” Sebastian whispers, already knowing the answer.

“Congratulations, gentlemen. You’re having twins.”

Eggsy’s not sure how they make it home. The last thing he remembers is the doctor’s office, and Sebastian offering to take Andrea out for a bite to eat. She declines and they head home. Somehow. Somehow he is still vertical, unlocking the door of their home and letting Sebastian in behind him.

Eggsy hands Sebastian the keys and stumbles to the living room. He flops onto the sofa and stares at nothing. Twins. Two babies. They will have two sons, or two daughters, or one of each. Two mouths to feed. Two bums to change. Two teenagers to deal with. Two driver’s licenses. Two university bills. Two weddings. “Fuck.” Eggsy buries his face in his hands.

“Eggsy?” Sebastian’s voice is loud in the silence of the room. “Are ye all right?”

“No. Of COURSE I’m not fucking all right!” Eggsy snaps. He jumps to his feet and heads for the bar in the corner of the room. “I’m going to have twins, in case you missed that part.” He pours himself a drink and knocks it back.

“Yes, I was there.” Sebastian hovers in the doorway. He looks concerned but Eggsy ignores it.

“What the fuck, Seb? I’m not good enough to be the parent of ONE kid…now I’m having two?”

“What does THAT mean? Since when are ye nae good enough?” Seb looks horrified.

“Since birth, pretty much,” Eggsy says bitterly. “I ignored it when we discussed and planned all this. Figured maybe I’d get my head on straight about it by the time it happened, but I guess not. What do I know that I can teach a kid? I’m a petty criminal from the estates, barely even finished school. Dropped out of the Marines. Used to pick pockets and rob houses. Did a few nights on Smith Street, too…never told you that.”

“Eggsy,” Seb says in astonishment.

“And now I rob, murder and seduce for a living.” Eggsy shakes his head. “Great example for a kid, ain’t I?”

“Gary David Unwin.” Sebastian strides across the room, takes the glass and slams it down. “I’m nae sure where to start with all this bullshit, so I’ll just dive right in. First of all, what ye WERE, is nae what ye ARE. And the fact that ye know what ye did was WRONG? Right there, that’s a lesson to teach a child. It’s up to you how much ye reveal to them about your past. If ye want to tell them all the bad things you did, ye can. Or ye can focus on how hard ye worked to protect your mother and sister. Ye can focus on the fact that ye saved the bloody world. Ye are smart, ye are loving, ye have the largest heart I’ve ever seen. And THAT’S what you’ll be teaching our children.” Sebastian bites his bottom lip. “One other thing…throughout that entire strop ye kept saying ‘I.’ I’M not good enough. Last time I checked, you’re not doing this alone. Ye have me with ye every step of the way…we’re a team, right?”

“Of course we are.” Eggsy leans his forehead against Sebastian’s. “I’m sorry, babe. I just got freaked out.”

“Trust me, Eggsy, I’m freaking out as well. We have a lot of things to think about…but we have nine months to do it.”

“I love you.” Eggsy kisses Sebastian’s nose. “How did I ever get through life without you?”

“By stealing and peddling your arse on Smith Street, apparently,” Sebastian teases, earning a pinch to his stomach. 

Sebastian tries to get on with normal life after this but it’s amazing how difficult ‘normal life’ has become. Suddenly they need to really start planning. Two of everything. He’d been thankful for one baby, but two? This is insane. His mother is going to want to move from Scotland to England, he’s sure of it. She loves Eggsy and would have married him herself if she could. Eggsy’s mother had been a bit more hesitant to accept him, although Seb knows that has a lot to do with the fact that he’s a man and very little to do with him as a person. Michelle has always been friendly and welcoming, but whenever they’re together and Eggsy takes his hand, or brushes his fingers over Seb’s shoulder as he walks by, she frowns and looks away. 

Seb desperately wants to tell Merlin their good news, but he and Eggsy both agree that they should wait until Andrea is well into her second trimester before finally starting to tell people. Although she’s getting the best care money can buy, things can always go wrong and they just couldn’t handle having to tell everyone bad news if it happens. Seb knows it’s driving Eggsy crazy not being able to tell Harry, his father figure, so Seb manages to sit on his excitement until the time is right.

They work on scrubbing and cleaning the nursery in the meantime, painting the walls a pale yellow. They can go either way with the décor once they know the gender, a date they can hardly wait to achieve. They’re planning on both attending Andrea’s twenty-week appointment, if possible, although the threat of Eggsy getting called into the field at that time is always present.

Eggsy turns into a research fiend, pouring through baby books and websites with such fervor it makes Sebastian laugh. Every night in bed a different notepad or webpage is shoved into his face followed by sentences such as, “It’s like the Mercedes of baby prams, Seb,” or “Doctors say it isn’t safe for the baby.” More often than not Sebastian finally takes the book or laptop, drops them onto the nightstand, and kisses his husband into silence.

Eggsy is sent to Athens three days before Andrea’s appointment and Sebastian wants to punch his old friend Merlin. He knows it’s not Merlin’s fault; duty comes first, plus no one has a clue what’s going on. But Sebastian still glares at the bald Scot when he comes through the shop the day after Eggsy’s departure, almost cutting his own finger off as he works on yet another suit for Tor (how does one manage to burn one’s trouser leg off and still walk in unscathed?).

On the morning of Andrea’s appointment Eggsy still hasn’t returned, and Sebastian leaves for the office with a heavy heart. They were supposed to find out the babies’ genders that day, and while he can easily tell Eggsy, or even video it on his phone, it isn’t the same. It’s the story of Seb’s life now, and he should be used to it, but it doesn’t make things any easier. He greets Andrea with a kiss on the cheek and sits down next to her. “How are you feeling?” He asks immediately. “Do ye need anything?” They’ve tried very hard to treat her as a person giving them a wonderful gift, and not just as a vessel for the babies they can’t carry. 

“I’m fine, thanks,” Andrea says. “Eggsy couldn’t make it?”

“No,” Seb says with a sigh. “He had a job out of town that…”

The door of the waiting room flies open and Eggsy all but runs in. “Babe,” he says breathlessly. “I didn’t miss anything?”

“No!” Seb jumps to his feet to hug and kiss him, not caring who sees or disapproves. “I’m so glad to see you.”

“I got here as fast as I could, gotta head back in to HQ as soon as we’re done to give my debrief. Told Merlin I had an appointment I couldn’t miss,” Eggsy murmurs into Seb’s neck. He turns to smile at Andrea. “Hello.”

“Hi.”

She stands up to hug him and Eggsy asks, “May I?” He always asks before touching her stomach, even though she’s told him multiple times that he has the right to do it whenever he wants. 

“Of course, silly.”

Eggsy kneels down and kisses her stomach through her shirt. “Hello, my doves. Dad’s here. Sorry I was late.”

They’re called back to the examining room and Eggsy and Seb take their usual seats. They’re pleased to hear that everything is looking good, although Andrea checks in with them every other day or so to let them know how she’s doing. “Are we ready to see how modest your babies are?” Dr. Stone says, smiling at Seb and Eggsy.

“If they’re his children, they’re not modest,” Seb says, earning a nudge from his husband. 

“Let’s see…” The doctor moves the pad over Andrea’s stomach. “Everything looks good…there’s a heart…”

Sebastian simply stares at the monitor. Things are much clearer to him now. He can make out the curve of a shoulder, the flutter of a heart. He clutches Eggsy’s hand and focuses on the squirming little fish on the screen. “Everything looks good?” Eggsy asks anxiously.

“Yes. Everything looks wonderful.” The doctor pauses for a moment and then points at the monitor. “This looks like…”

“A boy,” Sebastian breathes, immediately seeing what she’s pointing at. “A boy.”

“What?” Eggsy cries, leaning in. The baby actually stays still for a moment as the doctor points out what is obviously the genitalia of a boy. “Fuck me,” he whispers, not even blushing at the obscenity.

The doctor chuckles. “Now, let’s see if his little friend in there is going to be as obliging.” She gently pushes at Andrea’s stomach a bit. “Here we go…if your son would just move…here.” She points again. “Your son has a sister.”

“A boy and a girl.” Eggsy turns to look at Sebastian. “One of each.”

“Dinosaurs and butterflies,” Sebastian whispers, kissing him long and hard.

They both spend the next few weeks obsessing over the nursery. They decide to leave the walls yellow and create their mixed nursery in that sunshiney space. They pour over websites, Sebastian dreaming about paint and curtains and wall decals almost every night. They finally ask Merlin and Andrew for a few days off and spend a long weekend shopping and decorating. Eggsy does some freehand drawing on the walls and Sebastian gladly spends hours painting it in while Eggsy goes away on missions.

When Andrea is safely halfway through her pregnancy they decide to share their good news. Eggsy stops by Harry’s office, leaning in the doorway with a warm smile on his face. Harry is seated at his desk with Merlin leaning over his shoulder. As usual they’re arguing about something, Merlin ranting in his thick Scottish burr while Harry glares up at him. “Excuse me, Arthur.”

They look up and Harry’s face is instantly wreathed in smiles. “Hello, Galahad. Do come in.”

“Sorry to interrupt.” Eggsy closes the door. “This is basically a personal visit. Wanted to invite you two over for dinner tomorrow. Been way too long.”

Harry looks pleased. “That sounds lovely. You’re right, it’s been far too long.”

“We will gladly come, lad, if I dinnae kill this stubborn idiot before then.” Merlin’s eyes are warm as he looks at Eggsy, but then he glances down at his husband and frowns. “Because he has not learned simple addition.”

“I just don’t understand why we can’t…” Harry begins.

“Leave now, Galahad, before this gets ugly,” Merlin interrupts.

“It got ugly when you walked through that door,” Harry snaps.

“Is that so? Ye dinnae think I was so ugly when I had ye pinned against the wall last night,” Merlin snaps.

“And I think I’ll be going.” Eggsy actually places his hands over his ears. He doesn’t need to hear about what basically adds up to Dad Sex. “Dinner will be a half-six, bring wine if you want.” He hurries out the door and heads for the gym, hoping to exercise himself into a stupor to forget that mental picture.

Seb gets the lasagna from the oven and places it on a rack to cool. “Salad?”

“On it.” Eggsy retrieves the large bowl of salad mix from the fridge and puts it on the table, sprinkling it with dressing and deftly tossing it. “Anything else?”

“Um…” Seb looks at the table. “No…wine glasses…everything looks good.”

“You look good.” Eggsy comes over to cradle his chin in his hand and kiss him. “You are the best looking thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Eggsy.” Seb actually blushes. 

“I suppose we should try and enjoy this type of dinner as much as possible…before we know it we will have a high chair on each side.” Eggsy leans his forehead against Seb’s. 

“I know.” Sebastian rubs his nose along Eggsy’s. The doorbell rings and they sigh as one. “I’m making love to ye tonight,” he tells Eggsy, nipping at his chin.

“And now I have to answer the door? You can’t just SAY that sort of thing, Seb!” Eggsy whines as he adjusts himself. Sebastian grins and goes back to the lasagna. He hears Eggsy open the door and greet their guests, Merlin loudly complaining about Harry’s tardiness. Sebastian rolls his eyes. They’re all used to it by now; they’d actually planned on dinner at 6:45 because they knew Harry would be late. 

“Hello, Sebastian.” Harry strides into the kitchen. “It smells heavenly in here.” He gives Seb a hug. “Thank you for going to all this trouble.”

“No trouble at all,” Seb promises. “Hello, Merlin.”

“Lad.” Merlin gives him a warm hug. “Harry’s right…this looks wonderful.”

“Well, before we dig in…” Eggsy gives Seb a look and Seb nods. “We wanted to show you some redecorating we did upstairs.”

“Redecorating? But your home is charming just the way it is,” Harry says, looking around.

“I agree. No dead bugs or dogs anywhere,” Merlin says. 

Harry glares at him. “You’re still on about that?”

“I will always be on about that.” Merlin steps aside. “Lead the way, Eggsy.”

Eggsy leads the men up to the second floor with Sebastian following at the rear. He moves to stand next to Eggsy, taking his hand and squeezing it. “So…tell us what you think.” Eggsy opens the door and steps out of the way.

Harry and Merlin go into the nursery and Sebastian tries to see it through their eyes. The walls are the lovely shade of yellow, with baby dinosaurs romping across the wall on the left. They head into a jungle, which turns into a garden, where lovely colorful butterflies fly over the right side of the room. A shining brown crib sits on either side of the room, with two changing tables and a dresser along the back wall. There is a second rocking chair to go with the first, and a tiny bookcase is tucked behind the door.

Harry turns to stare at Eggsy. “What’s all this?”

“What does it look like, Harry? It’s a nursery.” Eggsy is practically bouncing in place. “We’re going to be dads.”

“What?” Harry gasps.

“Oh, my lad.” Merlin pulls Sebastian into a tight embrace. “I’m so happy for ye.” He kisses Seb’s forehead and pulls back. “Two?”

“Aye,” Seb says almost bashfully. “Bit of a surprise for us as well.”

“You…I don’t understand.” Harry looks thoroughly befuddled.

“Me and Seb jizzed in cups, they stuck it in some eggs, and our surrogate is pregnant with twins,” Eggsy tells him.

“So romantic,” Merlin says wryly.

“But I didn’t know you were even trying for something like this!”

“We kept it fairly quiet…the process can take quite a long time. We were lucky,” Seb tells him. 

Something must be written on Merlin’s face, because Harry turns to him and says, “You knew about this?”

“I knew they were trying. Sebastian contacted me about releasing their medical information to the fertility clinic. I promise I dinnae know it was a success.” Merlin still has his arm around Seb’s shoulders. “When are they due?”

“September,” Seb tells him. “Poor Andrea…she’s going to be a bed and breakfast for two all through the summer.”

“Have you told your parents?” Harry asks.

“We called last night,” Eggsy says. “Mum was shocked to say the least.”

“I’m surprised my Mam wasn’t on the first train down here,” Seb says with a grin. “She made sounds only dogs can hear.”

“She sounded like a dolphin,” Eggsy says with a laugh.

“I’m so happy for you, dear boy.” Harry pulls him close. “You will make an amazing parent.”

“And you two will make excellent Grandpas,” Eggsy says. Harry stiffens.

“Gr-grandpas?”

“We can call ye Grandfather, if ye prefer,” Sebastian suggests. “A bit more proper sounding.”

“I…I am not old enough to be a grandfather.”

“Oh, ye must certainly are, ye old fool,” Merlin tells him. “We are honored to be grandfathers to the bairns.” He looks around the room. “One of each, I see?”

“Yes,” Sebastian says as Harry hugs him as well.

“Congratulations, lad.” Merlin gives Eggsy a hug. “Now let’s go celebrate by eating that delicious dinner.”

“I’m not sure how I feel about this whole grandfather thing,” Harry says as they file out of the room. Merlin looks at Seb and rolls his eyes.

In all the movies and telly shows Seb has seen, the pregnant woman goes into labor in the middle of the night. She awakens her husband or boyfriend, punching him in the gut and announcing the breaking of her water. Apparently real life doesn’t follow those rules. He and Eggsy take Daisy to the park on a lovely Saturday morning in September, kicking a football around for a while and then treating her to ice cream from a cart nearby. 

“She scored on me. Twice!” Eggsy exclaims as they enter the kitchen. “Since when is she big enough to do that?”

“Since you’ve not been going to the gym as ye should, and are getting a bit out of shape.” Seb lovingly pats Eggsy’s flat abdomen as he goes for a bottle of water.

“I am NOT getting out of shape,” Eggsy snaps, looking horrified.

“Of course ye aren’t, love. I was only joking.” Seb’s phone rings and he tugs it from the pocket of his trakkies. He smiles when he sees Andrea’s number. “Hey there, beautiful. How are our…” She starts talking and he drops his water bottle, watching it bounce on the kitchen floor. “All right. We’ll meet you there.” He hangs up and stares at Eggsy, his heart in his throat and his stomach doing gymnastic tumbles. “That was Andrea…she…her labor’s started. She wants us to meet her at the hospital.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy practically runs out the door. Sebastian stands and waits, a bit of a smirk on his face. Eggsy soon returns to glare at him. “Fuck you, you’ve got the keys. Let’s GO.” Sebastian laughs as Eggsy takes his hand and practically drags him back out the door.

“Eggsy, she said her labor started, not that the babies were coming out,” Sebastian says as Eggsy weaves through traffic. “These things take time.”

“Well, she could be the one miracle woman that has her babies five minutes after getting there,” Eggsy retorts.

“I’d like to live to see them come out,” Seb says, and Eggsy finally slows down to a more respectable speed. They still arrive at the hospital in record time, driving around for another ten minutes before they can find a parking spot. 

“We probably should have changed clothes.” Eggsy looks down at his sweaty vest and trakkies. “Not my best look.”

“Eggsy, I doubt they’ll remember what you were wearing the first time they saw you.”

“I’LL remember,” Eggsy tells him.

They arrive in Labor and Delivery and are guided to Andrea’s room. They find her propped up in bed, sucking on ice chips and talking with her husband Daniel. They’ve met him a handful of times; he’s a quiet hard-working man who drives a bus in the city. He stands to shake their hands and offer them congratulations.

“Doing all right?” Sebastian asks Andrea.

“For now…think they’re ready to check out of their little hotel in there, and I gotta say, I’m ready to see them go,” she huffs with a smile.

“Where should we…” Eggsy looks around in confusion.

“On either side of me…hold my hands when the time comes?” Andrea asks. 

“Well, don’t you want Daniel to be with you?” Seb asks, motioning to the man in the corner.

“I’m fine over here…got my newspaper.” Daniel waves it in the air.

“This isn’t about him, is it?” Andrea reminds them. “These are your babies, and you should be a part of this.”

Seb and Eggsy exchange glances and do as they’re told. And for the time being, they’re told to wait. They sit on either side of the bed, occasionally glancing at their watches and exchanging small talk. It seems like days to Seb, but it’s probably only hours until Andrea starts moaning in discomfort. And then suddenly things are moving remarkably fast. Nurses are everywhere, Dr. Stone takes her place at the foot of the bed, and then Andrea is squeezing Seb’s hand so hard he thinks she’s breaking his fingers. Eggsy looks petrified but pets her forehead and tells her what a good job she’s doing. There’s a lot of yelling (from Andrea), a lot of panting (from Eggsy), and a lot of silent praying (from him)…and then suddenly there’s an indignant squawk, followed by a tiny wail.

“It’s a girl,” Dr. Stone announces, holding up the wriggling wet mass of baby for them to see. Before they can even drink her in she’s swept away to be cleaned and weighed, and to make room for her brother. It’s another five minutes later before he slides free of his mother’s body, still wailing but not as angrily as his sister.

“You are amazing,” Seb whispers, leaning down to kiss Andrea’s sweaty cheek. Tears are streaming down his face and he doesn’t even notice. “You are the most amazing person ever.”

“Thank you for this.” Eggsy takes her hand and kisses it. “We can never…”

“You’re welcome,” she says, smiling up at them in exhaustion.

“Would you like to hold your children?” A nurse says, and Sebastian realizes she’s talking to them. Because these are THEIR children.

“Yes, please,” he stammers, and a bundle is thrust into his arm. He pulls the blue blanket away and looks down at his son. He opens his mouth to speak but finds he can’t get any words out. He simply presses his cheek to the tiny forehead and sobs.

“Your daughter,” the nurse announces, and Seb looks up through his tears to see Eggsy staring down in wonder and the pink bundle that’s just been deposited in his arms. 

“Hello there, my little bird.” Eggsy kisses her nose and continues to gaze down at her in awe.

“I love you,” Sebastian says quietly. Eggsy looks up and meets his gaze.

“And I love you,” Eggsy whispers back.

“Do you want to get the carriers, or the bags, or…”

“One each,” Sebastian suggests as he gets out of the car. He does his best not to disturb his sleeping son, but he’s a bit clumsy getting the carrier unhooked from its base in the car. He feels like he’s a bit clumsy doing everything. Eggsy is a bit smoother; he’d had Daisy to practice on, after all. But so far he’s managed to change diapers without a problem, he’d helped the nurse bathe the babies, and they’d taken bottles at him without spitting in his face, so he figured that was progress.

And now here they are, home at last with their darling cargo. Harry and Merlin were due any minute; they’d offered to wait until the babies were home to meet them instead of coming into the hospital. Seb’s mother was due to arrive in a few days for a week-long visit. “Okay?” Eggsy asks, and Seb nods, shouldering a bag and hefting the carrier out of the car. 

Seb looks over his shoulder as a car comes to a stop in front of their house. “Jesus, didn’t you text them from the hospital? How’d they get here so fast?”

“Because Harry is driving,” Eggsy replies, opening the door. “Taught him everything he knows.”

Seb snorts and goes into the house. He takes the baby into the living room and sets the carrier carefully on the floor. Eggsy brings in the other carrier and sets it nearby before going out to greet Harry and Merlin. “Break a few laws, did we?” Eggsy asks, leading them into the living room.

“No one was the wiser,” Harry informs him, stopping short at the sight of the sleeping babies. “Oh, Eggsy.”

“Sit down so you can be properly introduced,” Eggsy says, shoving Harry toward the sofa. “You too, Merlin.”

“It’s been quite a long time since I’ve held a wee bairn,” Merlin says, sitting in the easy chair. “And they are quite tiny.”

“Perfectly healthy, though,” Seb tells him, unwrapping his son.

“And this one…she’s a bit of a bruiser,” Eggsy says with a grin, peeling his daughter out of the carrier. “Fights for everything, even at two days old.” It’s obvious he’s delighted by the idea. He carefully hands her to Harry. “Meet your granddaughter, Papa. Leigh Olivia.”

“Papa…I like that,” Harry says with a smile. He touches her cheek. “Leigh Olivia.”

“Leigh for Dad, of course, and Olivia for Seb’s mum.” Eggsy beams at his husband.

“And this…is James Hart.” Seb deposits the baby into Merlin’s waiting arms. Merlin and Harry’s eyes widen as one. “Didn’t want to use Hamish, and James is the English version, so…”

“I…I’m quite honored, lad.” Merlin blinks hard and looks down at the baby.

“You do us a great honor, boys,” Harry tells him. His voice is raspy and he slowly digs into his pocket for his handkerchief. “We are quite grateful that you’ve chosen to include us in this.”

“Of course we’re including you.” Sebastian walks over to kiss Eggsy and lean his head on his shoulder. “We’re a family.”


End file.
